1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic grappling devices and more particularly pertains to an illuminated magnetic pickup tool for illuminating and magnetically coupling with an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of magnetic grappling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, magnetic grappling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art magnetic grappling devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,887; U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,359; U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,115; U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,714; U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,957; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 346,625.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an illuminated magnetic pickup tool for illuminating and magnetically coupling with an object which includes a handle having an elongated stanchion projecting therefrom, and an illuminated magnetic attraction assembly mounted to an end of the stanchion which can be utilized to retrieve ferrous objects from confined spaces.
In these respects, the illuminated magnetic pickup tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating and magnetically coupling with an object.